M4A1
Jeśli chodziło ci o podobnie nazwaną broń wejdź na stronę M4 Carbine. M4A1 - amerykański karabin automatyczny wprowadzony na uzbrojenie armii USA i innych krajów w połowie lat 90. XX wieku. Został wprowadzony do produkcji w 1997 roku jako wersja karabinu M4 mogąca strzelać seriami o dowolnej długości. Karabin ten wystąpił w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare }}|left=margin-right:1em;|margin-left:1em;}}" |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; margin: 0px; padding:0px;" | |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; font-size:larger; color:#FFFFFF; background:#000000; border-top:1px solid #999; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" |' }| }| }}' |- |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Obrażenia 68-50 (Grenadier) 52-45 (SOPMOD) (SP), 30-20 (MP)}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Mnożniki uszkodzeń Głowa: 5, Tors: 1, Kończyny: 7 (SP) Głowa: 1.4, Tors: 1, Kończyny: 1 (MP) }} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Pojemność magazynka 30 naboi}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Maksymalna amunicja 630 (SP), 180 (MP)}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Czas przeładowania 2.03s pełny 2.36s pusty }} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Szybkostrzelność 850 strz./min.}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Zasięg (objaśnienie) }} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Odrzut Mały}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Penetracja Średnia-duża}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Tryb ognia Automatyczny}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Użytkownicy USMC, SAS}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Ikonka style="vertical-align:middle;text-align:center" }} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Dźwięki Normalny Wytłumiony }} |- | colspan=2 style="text-align:center; background:#000000; padding:0px;" | |} M4A1 w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare wygląda bardziej standardowo niż w jego kontynuacjach (Modern Warfare 2 i 3). Wersja ta posiada szesnastocalową lufę HBAR, kolbę starego typu i łoże KAC RAS wyposażone w cztery szyny. Kampania Gracz otrzymuje M4A1 po raz pierwszy w misji "Zaciemnienie". Jest to wariant SOPMOD wyposażony w celownik kolimatorowy (w grze niepoprawnie określany jako laserowy), AN/PEQ-2A, tłumik i M203. W kampanii M4A1 zwykle występuje wyposażone w celownik kolimatorowy Tasco i AN/PEQ-2A oraz w M203, Celownik holograficzny i AN/PEQ-2A (M4A1 Grenadier). Jeśli gracz wpisze w konsoli kod give all podczas misji "Ultimatum" (w wersji PC), może otrzymać wariant SOPMOD bez celownika kolimatorowego (posiada mechaniczne przyrządy celownicze). Wariant SOPMOD jest używany przez SAS w misjach "Zaciemnienie", "Kryjówka", "Ultimatum", "Wszyscy na miejscu" i "Nie można walczyć w Sali wojennej". Wariant Grenadier jest używany przez wielu żołnierzy w misjach "Bagno", "Świnia bojowa" i "Szok i zdumienie". Kapitan Price zawsze używa zmodyfikowane M4A1 we wszystkich misjach SAS (wyjątkami są misje "Wszyscy w kamuflażu" i "Jeden strzał, jeden trup"). W kampanii nie występuje M4A1 ze standardowymi przyrządami celowniczymi. Tyczy się to także karabinu G36C. Multiplayer W multiplayerze karabin M4A1 posiada zamontowaną dodatkowo rączkę taktyczną, która jest integralną częścią broni (nie jest traktowana jako dodatek). Karabin ten można zmodyfikować o celownik kolimatorowy, celownik zbliżeniowy ACOG, granatnik M203 oraz tłumik dźwięku. M4A1 we właściwych rękach może być doskonała bronią zadającą umiarkowane obrażenia i posiadającą stosunkowo niski odrzut. Jednak podczas celowania karabin bardzo się kołysze, co utrudnia walkę na dużych dystansach. Ma to za zadanie balansować broń, ponieważ M4A1 w becie był bardzo przemożny, gdyż nie kołysał się podczas mierzenia. M4A1 korzysta z tej samej amunicji, co M16A4 i G36C. Karabin M4A1 jest jedną z najczęściej używanych broni w multiplayerze na wszystkich platformach. Tak jak napisane wyżej, M4A1 nie jest skuteczne na dużych odległościach z powodu kołysania się. Jest idealne na małe odległości dzięki dużej szybkostrzelności. Pewne Celowanie czyni tą broń idealną do strzelania z biodra. Podwójny strzał to dobry wybór, gdyż broń ma niski odrzut i obrażenia, jednak zwiększa to zużycie amunicji. Innym dobrym perkiem do tej broni jest Moc obalająca, który czyni tą broń śmiercionośną na każdym dystansie. Niskie obrażenia są nagradzane wysoką szybkostrzelnością, a niski odrzut pozwala na celne strzelanie długimi seriami na małym i średnim dystansie. Dzięki tym cechom można używać perka Bandolier, warto też zainstalować celownik optyczny oraz tłumik. Dodatki * Granatnik M203 * Celownik Laserowy * Tłumik * Celownik ACOG Galeria Dla screenów z kamuflażami kliknij tutaj. M4A1 4.png|M4A1 w multiplayerze M4A1IronSight.jpg|Przyrządy celownicze M4a1-.JPG|Przeładowywanie M4A1 M4A1 RDS 4.png|M4A1 w kampanii z celownikiem kolimatorowym (wersja SP), AN/PEQ-2A i rączką taktyczną M4A1 SOPMOD ADS.png|Przyrządy celownicze M4A1 z kampanii M4holo2.png|M4A1 Grenadier z celownikiem EOTech, AN/PEQ-2A i granatnikiem M203 M4A1 SOPMOD RDS MW.png|M4A1 SOPMOD z celownikiem kolimatorowym, tłumikiem, AN/PEQ-2A i M203 M4A1_SOPMOD_MW.png|M4A1 SOPMOD bez celownika kolimatorowego M4A1 Tasco Silenced.png|Nieużywane M4A1 z tłumikiem, celownikiem kolimatorowym (wersja SP), AN/PEQ-2A i rączka taktyczną, wersja używana przez Romeo One-One w misji "Klub Mile High" i przez Price'a w misji "Zbędna załoga" COD4M4A1-4.jpg|Amerykański żołnierz używający karabinu M4A1 w misji "Świnia bojowa" M4A1.jpg|Stos karabinów M4A1 widoczny w misji "P.N." price m4a1.png|Kapt. Price używający M4A1 w misji "Zbędna załoga" M4A1 SOPMOD Pick-up Icon.png|Ikonka (Kampania) MW_Pickup_M4Carbine.png|Ikonka (Multiplayer) M4 sopmod.png|Ikonka (warianty Grenadier i SOPMOD) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 }}|left=margin-right:1em;|margin-left:1em;}}" |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; margin: 0px; padding:0px;" | |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; font-size:larger; color:#FFFFFF; background:#000000; border-top:1px solid #999; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" |' }| }| }}' |- |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Obrażenia 30-20 (MP)}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Mnożniki uszkodzeń Głowa: 1.4, Tors: 1, Kończyny: 1 (MP) }} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Pojemność magazynka 30 naboi (45 naboi z powiększonym magazynkiem)}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Odblokowanie na Poziom 4 (Szeregowy Pierwszej Klasy)}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Amunicja startowa 60}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Maksymalna amunicja 630 (SP), 180 (MP) }} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Czas przeładowania 2.1s pełny, 2.55s pusty }} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Szybkostrzelność 800 strz./min.}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Zasięg (objaśnienie) 1900-2300m (700-1100m wytłumiony) (MP) }} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Radius }}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Odrzut Mały}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Penetracja Średnia}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Tryb ognia Automatyczny}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Użytkownicy U.S. Army Rangers, USMC, Task Force 141, Ultranacjonaliści}} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Ikonka style="vertical-align:middle;text-align:center" }} |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Dźwięki Normalny Wytłumiony }} |- | colspan=2 style="text-align:center; background:#000000; padding:0px;" | |} M4A1 powrócił w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, jednak jego wygląd uległ modernizacji, podobnie jak AK-47. Posiada piaskowatą kolorystykę oraz inne głębokie zmiany, takie jak brak chwytu transportowego, zmienione przyrządy celownicze (składana muszka PRI oraz składana szczerbinka ARMS #40L), nowy system szyn typu SIR wraz z nakładkami koloru piaskowego oraz pomalowaną na piaskowaty kolor kolbę LE. Kampania Gracz otrzymuje M4A1 po raz pierwszy w misji "S.J.C.D." (gdzie jest pierwszą bronią, jaką otrzymuje gracz), gdzie przechodzi szkolenie. M4A1 to karabinużywany najczęściej przez Rangersów i Task Force 141 i jest standardowym karabinem automatycznym wspomnianych frakcji. W wielu misjach gracz będzie używał właśnie tego karabinu. We właściwych rękach M4A1 może być bardzo śmiercionośną bronią, gdyż posiada dobrą celność. M4A1 bez modyfikacji zawsze występuje z zamontowaną rączką taktyczną, chyba że gracz będzie używał tej broni z dodatkiem pod lufę np. strzelbą podlufową. M4A1 ma dużą szybkostrzelność, jednak bardzo się kołysze, co utrudnia celowanie. Unikalną wersję SOPMOD tej broni można znaleźć w misjach "Jedyny łatwy dzień... był wczoraj" i "Gułag". Wersja ta posiada celownik kolimatorowy, tłumik i granatnik M203. W tej pierwszej misji karabin później utraci swój tłumik. Istnieje też karabin M4A1 z zainstalowanym celownikiem zbliżeniowym ACOG oraz granatnikiem M203, jednak bardzo rzadko się pojawia. Można tą wersje pozyskać w misjach "Gniazdo Szerszeni", "Z własnej woli" i "Ewentualność" od poległych towarzyszy. W Muzeum można znaleźć wersję M4A1 z tłumikiem, jednak jego ikonka jest inna. Przedstawia ona nieużywaną wersję M4A1 z tłumikiem i celownikiem kolimatorowym Tasco, która pochodzi z Call of Duty 4. Multiplayer W multiplayerze M4A1 jest jednym z pierwszych karabinów automatycznych, odblokowywany po osiągnięciu 4-go poziomu w momencie gdy gra oddaje do dyspozycji użytkownika system Create-A-Class. Jest bardzo podobny do ACR, różni się tylko większą szybkostrzelnością i minimalnie większym odrzutem. Można powiedzieć, że jest to ACR strzelający szybciej o 50 RPM i mający większy odrzut. Dzięki większej szybkostrzelności M4A1 bardziej się nadaje do walki na małych dystansach, szczególnie z perkiem Moc obalająca. Dobrym pomysłem może być używane perków Padlinożerca i Jednoosobowa Armia wraz z M4A1, gdyż ma duży stopień zużycia amunicji spowodowany szybkostrzelnością. Mimo większego od ACR odrzutu karabin M4A1 jest bardzo łatwo opanować i mogą z niego korzystać zarówno bardziej jak i mniej doświadczeni gracze. Choć broń ma stosunkowo mały odrzut, zaleca się strzelanie seriami na ekstremalnie dużych dystansach, ale na małych-średnich można sobie pozwolić na dłuższe. Obrażenia M4A1 są małe, więc warto używać perka Moc obalająca, gdyż dzięki niemu będzie można zabić przeciwnika czterema strzałami nawet na dużych dystansach. Nie warto natomiast używać tego perka w trybie Hardcore, gdyż broń będzie potrzebować jednego strzału na zabicie na małych-średnich dystansach i dwóch na dużych. Dodatki * Granatnik M203 * Strzelba * Celownik Laserowy * Celownik Holograficzny * Tłumik * Kardiomonitor * Celownik ACOG * Luneta Termowizyjna * FMJ * Powiększone Magazynki Galeria Dla screenów z kamuflażami kliknij tutaj. M4 6.png|M4A1 bez dodatków MW2 M4A1 Iron Sights.jpg|Przyrządy celownicze M4r.JPG|Przeładowywanie M4A1 M4sopmod 6.png|M4A1 SOPMOD z misji "Jedyny łatwy dzień... był wczoraj" M4cropped.PNG|Worldmodel M4A1 M4_HUD_6.png|Ikonka (Kampania i Operacje Specjalne) M4A1 Suppressed Pickup MW2.png|Ikonka (wariant z tłumikiem w misji "Muzeum") MW_Pickup_M4Carbine.png|Ikonka (Multiplayer), taka sama jak w Call of Duty 4 MW2_screen_13-1024x768.jpg|Kapitan Soap MacTavish i jego M4A1 MW2SpOpsM4.jpg|Członek Task Force 141 z M4A1 wyposażonym w celownik holograficzny i granatnik M203 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Karabin M4A1 występuje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized w dwóch wersjach. Pierwsza to M4 Carbine strzelająca seriami trzystrzałowymi, a druga to M4A1 strzelająca ogniem seryjnym. M4 Carbine i M4A1 posiadają taką samą szybkostrzelność, ale M4A1 ma większą siłę ognia. Jednakże nawet z możliwością strzelania ogniem seryjnym jest jednym z najwolniejszych karabinów w grze. M4A1 posiada prawie takie same wyposażenie, co ten z konsolowej i komputerowej wersji Call of Duty 4. Posiada tą samą animację przeładowania i występuje wyłącznie z celownikiem laserowym i uchwytem, ale na tym podobieństwa się kończą. Po pierwsze, broń zadaje większe obrażenia niż odpowiednik z Call of Duty 4, potrafi zabić jednym strzałem w klatkę piersiową na każdym dystansie. Po drugie, ma wyższą szybkostrzelność i tak jak wszystkie bronie z Modern Warfare: Mobilized praktycznie nie ma odrzutu podczas patrzenia przez przyrządy. Kampania W kampanii M4A1 jest bronią startową w kilku ostatnich misjach kampanii amerykańskiej i pośrodku kampanii brytyjskiej. Ponieważ ma dużą szybkostrzelność i dostaje się tylko 120 naboi na starcie, amunicja kończy się jeszcze przed zakończeniem etapu. Pojawia się tylko jeden raz w kampanii amerykańskiej i brytyjskiej, co czyni tę broń niezwykle rzadką. Multiplayer W trybie multiplayer M4A1 jest pierwszą odblokowywaną bronią dla koalicji przy dokonanych 50 zabójstwach. Z powodu dużej szybkostrzelności i niskiego odrzutu jest faworyzowany przez większość graczy. Brak amunicji zapasowej nie jest problemem, gdyż większość graczy ginie zanim wykorzysta połowę magazynka. Galeria M4A1 DS.jpg|M4A1 z celownikiem laserowym M4A1 Mobilized sight.jpg|Przyrządy celownicze M4A1 Inventory Icon DS.jpg|Ikonka Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 }}|left=margin-right:1em;|margin-left:1em;}}" |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; margin: 0px; padding:0px;" | |- |colspan=2 style="text-align:center; font-size:larger; color:#FFFFFF; background:#000000; border-top:1px solid #999; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" |' }| }| }}' |- |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Pojemność magazynka 20 naboi (SP)}} |- |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Tryb ognia Automatyczny}} |- |-style="vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }| Użytkownicy Delta Force}} |- | colspan=2 style="text-align:center; background:#000000; padding:0px;" | |} M4A1 powróci w nowej odsłonie z serii Modern Warfare - Modern Warfare 3. Zostało pokazane na trailerze z misji "Black Tuesday". Wersja w MW3 posiada nowe, czarne wykończenie, żółty obiekt (dzyndzel) ułatwiający dociągnięcie zamka do tyłu, zmienione ucho zawieszenia (kółeczko pomiędzy prowadnicą kolby a korpusem broni), inną kolbę (Magpul CTR zamiast kolby LE), wstawkę podwyższającą szynę na korpusie, magazynek wzorowany na dwudziestonabojowym magazynku STANAG z magpulem zamiast magazynka trzydziestonabojowego i zmodyfikowane przyrządy celownicze z wersji z Modern Warfare 2. Co więcej, M4A1 na trailerze posiada, tak jak M4A1 z poprzednich odsłon zamontowaną rączkę. Za ciekawostkę można uznać fakt, że worldmodel był żywcem wzięty z Modern Warfare 2 jako placeholder (model zastępczy) we wczesnych fazach rozwoju Modern Warfare 3. Niewiele jeszcze wiadomo o tej broni. Na ikonkach tej broni można zauważyć, że broń jest określana jako "M4". M4A1 to pierwsza broń ukazana w trailerze trybu multiplayer w Modern Warfare 3. Dodatki * Granatnik M203 * Celownik Holograficzny * Celownik ACOG * Celownik Hybrydowy * Celownik Laserowy * Powiększone Magazynki * Strzelba * Kardiomonitor * Tłumik Galeria M4A1CarbineMW3.png|M4A1 w Modern Warfare 3 (zauważ, że osłona szyny RIS jest koloru piaskowego, co może oznaczać, że worldmodel jest wzięty z Modern Warfare 2) Delta MW3.jpg|Sandman z M4A1 (nowy worldmodel) CODMW3-M4-2.jpg|Sandman podrzuca Frostowi trochę amunicji CODMW3-M4-3.jpg|Ta sama sytuacja, tym razem Sandman trzyma M4A1 stworzone na potrzeby MW3, a nie żywcem wzięte z MW2 227765 2104894821853 1229972594 32620773 1489200 n.jpg|Render M4A1 z MW3 Mw3_m4a1.png|M4A1 bez dodatków M4A1_Iron_sights.jpg|Przyrządy celownicze M4a1-2-1.jpg|Przeładowywanie M4A1 M4A1MW3.jpg|M4A1 z celownikiem kolimatorowym (styl COD4) MW3_M4A1_pic.jpg|M4A1 z celownikiem kolimatorowym (styl COD4) i tłumikiem M4A1CarbineFPSMW3.png|M4A1 z celownikiem hybrydowym M4a1_stats.jpg|M4A1 w menu Create-a-Class Ciekawostki Ogólne * Kiedy ma się ustawioną odpowiednio dużą czułość myszki i zacznie się poruszać w prawą stronę, można zobaczyć, że w M4A1 brakuje szyny po drugiej stronie łoża. Taki błąd w modelowaniu występuje w celu oszczędności pamięci i miejsca. * Przełącznik rodzaju ognia w M4A1 jest ustawiony na semi-auto (ogień półautomatyczny), mimo że broń może strzelać ogniem seryjnym. * Prawa strona M4A1 wygląda tak samo jak lewa strona, co oznacza, że broń nie posiada okienka wyrzutu łusek, popychacza zamka, piramidki oraz przycisku zwalniającego magazynek. M16A4 również posiada taki sam styl. * Ikonki M4A1 w multiplayerze Call of Duty 4 i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 są takie same, mimo, że bronie z tychże gier pod względem wyglądu bardzo różnią się od siebie. * M4A1 zawsze występuje z zamontowaną rączką taktyczną, chyba że zostanie zamontowany granatnik lub FMJ. * M4A1, wraz z AK-47, M16A4, RPD, RPG-7 i P90 są jedynymi brońmi, które pojawiły się we wszystkich grach z serii Modern Warfare. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * W dolnej części szkieletu broni można się dopatrzeć napisu "BLUE4". Oznaczenie "BLUE4" jest nawiązaniem do BluFor, przeciwieństwa OpFor, które stosują siły NATO. Występują również oznaczenia "Property of U.S. Government, Caliber 5.56mm, M4A1 Carbine", niezależnie od frakcji, po której walczy gracz. Te same oznaczenia występują również na karabinie M16A4. * W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition na Wii, w multiplayerze broń określa się jako M4 Carbine, a w kampanii M4A1. Takie nazewnictwo występuje również w wersji PC. * Numer seryjny M4A1 to "L141583". * M4A1 występuje w każdej odsłonie z podserii Modern Warfare. Innymi takimi brońmi są: AK-47, P90, RPD, RPG-7 i M16A4. * W Call of Duty 4 wersja karabinu M4A1 SOPMOD posiada taką samą ikonkę, co wersja Grenadier. * Paru żołnierzy SAS, włączając Kapitana John'a Price'a, używa M4A1 jako głównej broni. W rzeczywistości żołnierze SAS używają karabinków Colt Canada C8, kanadyjskich klonów amerykańskich M4. * Po zastąpieniu celownika mechanicznego innym celownikiem usuwana jest przednia muszka wraz z rurką gazową. W rzeczywistości broń funkcjonowałaby jak broń powtarzalna - strzelec musiałby za każdym razem odciągać zamek po każdym strzale. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Na emblemacie przyznawanym za 500 zabić strzałem w głowę z M4A1 nazywa tą broń M4 Carbine zamiast M4A1. * Rączka taktyczna M4A1 znika po zamontowaniu dodatku FMJ, jednak lewa ręka wciąż jest ułożona tak, jakby trzymała tą rączkę. * M4A1 i M16A4 posiadają takie same animacje przeładowania. * M4A1 posiada taśmę przylepioną do magazynka. Ta taśma na magazynku występuje również w karabinach M16A4, TAR-21 i FAL. * M4A1 w kampanii używa tego samego dźwięku strzału, co M16A4, a w multiplayerze już swój własny. * Istnieje sposób na zachowanie M4A1 SOPMOD w misji "Jedyny łatwy dzień... był wczoraj". Przed odpaleniem ładunków podłożonych przy ciałach Ultranacjonalistów należy wymienić M4A1 z bronią upuszczoną przez przeciwnika. Po odpaleniu ładunków wystarczy tylko wrócić do miejsca, gdzie zostawiło się M4A1 i podnieść karabin. Ta metoda działa także dla karabinu SCAR-H z tłumikiem i lunetą termowizyjną. * Tak jak ACR i AK-47, M4A1 z granatnikiem określana jest jako "M4A1 Grenadier". * Na ikonie Create-A-Class broń nie posiada rączki taktycznej. * W misji "Muzeum" M4A1 ma inną ikonkę. Wideo thumb|left|300px|Gameplay z karabinem M4A1 (COD4:MW) thumb|right|300px|Gameplay z karabinem M4A1 (COD:MW2) thumb|left|300px|Gameplay z karabinem M4A1 w misji Black Tuesday (COD:MW3) en:M4A1